Rob van Wely Wiki
Welcome to Rob van Wely Music, photos & video Some information: First in English, weiter unten auf deutsch, plus bas en français, helemaal onderaan hollands Born a Dutchman, globetrotter by conviction, musician by vocation, Rob has been travelling since he was 16. With always at least one guitar in his luggage, his head and heart overflowing with melodies. He makes his music wherever he goes: festivals, theatres, youth centres, bars and restaurants, railway stations and in the streets. His mastery of the guitar is impressive, a finger picking specialist (even on a 12-string guitar!) he plays bossa nova, blues and folk ballads, mainly on a Spanish guitar (nylon strings), sometimes on a 12-string guitar (steel strings). He has a tender and powerful voice; he sings his own compositions about his travelling, his love and deceptions (blues!), his dreams and his adventures. He also covers -in his very personal way- songs by Tom Jobim, John Martyn, James Taylor, to mention but a few. Since 1979 Rob makes his music mainly in Switzerland where he found a thankful and generous audience. When it's getting to cold there he goes back to Riols, a village in the south of France to take a rest from his touring. Then he flies to Bali where he lives six till seven months a year in a small village (Penatahan), far away from tourist areas. There he films a lot, for the Balinese: ceremonies, concerts, dancing lessons and performances, everyday life. For the villagers he made over 125 films, for the European audience he made two films about Bali. The second "Bali - another way!" had a few screenings in Switzerland and France. Many of his videos can be seen in youtube, a few in vimeo. When back from Bali, in spring, Rob stays a few weeks in the south of France to prepare his 49-year old camper van for his next Swiss tour. There he makes his music again in the streets, in front of terraces, from time to time he gives concerts as well or plays at private parties, weddings, even funerals.... He tells short stories between songs, reacts to what’s happening in the audience. He makes a lot of people dream of freedom by his attitude, the way he presents himself and makes his music. Discography: # CD "Sarah" (2000), # CD "Live in the street" (2003), # 2CD "Les K7" (2005): cassettes Keep On Ramblin', Wake Up and Maya remixed, # CD "Elsa" (2008) For more information & booking: e-mail rob.van.welij@gmail.com or phone +41.78.805.45.77 Holländer von Ursprung, Globetrotter aus Überzeugung, Musiker aus Berufung, ist Rob unterwegs seit er 16 war, mit immer wenigstens eine Gitarre im Gepäck, seinen Kopf und Herz überfließend von Melodien. Er spielt seine Musik überall unter verschiedenste Umstände: an Festivals, in Kleintheater, Jugendzentren, Kneipen und auf der Strasse. Sein Gitarrenspiel ist beeindruckend: Fingerpicking-Spezialist (selbst auf 12-saitiger Gitarre !) spielt er Bossa Nova, Blues und andere Balladen, vor allem auf eine klassische Gitarre (mit nylon Saiten), ab und zu auf eine 12-saitige Folk Gitarre (Stahlsaiten). Er hat eine zärtliche und zugleich kräftige Stimme, singt seine eigene Kompositionen die erzählen von Reisen, Begegnungen unterwegs, seine Lieben und Enttäuschungen (Blues !), seine Träume und Abenteuer. Er interpretiert auch Lieder von u.a. Tom Jobim, John Martyn und James Taylor. Seit 1979 macht Rob seine Musik vor allem in der Schweiz wo er ein dankbares und großzügiges Publikum gefunden hat. Wenn es zu kalt wird dort geht er zurück nach Riols, ein Dorf in Süd-Frankreich um sich zu erholen von seine Reisen. Dann fliegt nach Bali wo er jedes Jahr sechs bis sieben Monate in einem kleinen Dorf (Penatahan) wohnt, weit weg von ausgetretenen Pfaden. Dort filmt er viel für die Balinesen: Zeremonien, Konzerte, Tanzunterricht und -Vorstellungen, das Alltagsleben. Für die Dorfbewohner hat er schon über 125 Film gemacht, für das Europäische Publikum hat er zwei Bali-Filme gemacht. Der zweite "Bali -mal anders!" wurde in der Schweiz und Frankreich an verschiedene Orte vorgeführt. Viele seiner Videos sind im youtube und vimeo zu sehen. Zurück von Bali, im Frühling, verweilt Rob ein paar Wochen in Süd-Frankreich, unter anderen um seinen 49-jährige Camper-Bus parat zu machen für seinen nächsten Schweizer Tournee. Dort macht er seine Musik wieder auf den Strassen, bei Terrassen, ab und zu ein Konzert oder Musik am Private Party, Hochzeit oder sogar Beerdigung...Er erzählt kurze Geschichten zwischen den Lieder, reagiert auf was im Publikum passiert. Er regt zu träumen an durch seine Lebensstil und mit seiner Musik. Discography: # CD "Sarah" (2000), # CD "Live in the street" (2003), # 2CD "Les K7" (2005): cassettes Keep On Ramblin', Wake Up and Maya remixed, # CD "Elsa" (2008) die erste zwei und der letzter mit eine Mischung von eigene Lieder und Covers, die dritte mit nur eigene Lieder. Weitere Infos & Booking: e-mail: rob.van.welij@gmail.com +41.78.805.45.77 Hollandais d’origine, globe-trotter par conviction, musicien par vocation, Rob sillonne les routes depuis l’âge de seize ans, avec toujours au moins une guitare dans ses bagages, la tête et le cœur débordant de mélodies. Il fait sa musique partout dans des conditions les plus diverses : dans les festivals, petits théâtres, maisons des jeunes, dans les bistrots et dans les rues. Sa maîtrise de guitare est impressionnante, il joue du bossa nova, du blues et autres ballades, surtout sur une guitare classique (aux cordes nylon), parfois sur une 12 cordes folk (cordes en acier). Il a une voix à la fois tendre et puissante, il chante ses propres compositions qui racontent ses voyages, ses rencontres en route, ses amours et ses déceptions, ses rêves et ses aventures. Il interprète aussi quelques reprises de Tom Jobim, John Martyn, James Taylor etc. Depuis 1979 Rob fait sa musique surtout en Suisse où il a trouvé un public reconnaissant et généreux. Quand il commence à faire trop froid en Suisse, il retourne à Riols, un village au sud de la France pour se reposer de sa tournée. Puis il s'envole à Bali où il vit six à sept mois par an dans un petit village (Penatahan), loin des zones touristiques. Là, il filme beaucoup, pour les balinais: cérémonies, concerts, leçons de danse et spectacles, la vie quotidienne. Pour les villageois, il a réalisé plus de 125 films, pour le public européen, il a réalisé deux films sur Bali. Le deuxième "Bali - d'une autre façon!" a eu quelques projections en Suisse et en France. Beaucoup de ses vidéos peuvent être vues dans youtube, quelques-unes en vimeo. De retour de Bali, au printemps, Rob reste quelques semaines dans le sud de la France pour préparer son vieux camping-car (qui a 49 ans) pour sa prochaine tournée suisse. Là, il refait sa musique dans les rues, devant les terrasses, parfois il donne des concerts ou joue à des fêtes privées, des mariages, même lors des enterrements .... Il raconte de petites histoires entre des chansons, réagit à ce qui se passe dans le publique. Il fait rêver de liberté par son attitude, la façon dont il se présente et surtout avec sa musique. Il a sorti quatre CDs : # CD "Sarah" (2000), # CD "Live in the street" (2003), # 2CD "Les K7" (2005): cassettes Keep On Ramblin' (1979), Wake Up (1982) et Maya (1985), # CD "Elsa" (2008), les deux premiers et la quatrième avec un mélange de ses compositions et des reprises, le troisième uniquement avec ses propres chansons. Plus d'informations et réservations: e-mail: rob.van.welij@gmail.com +41.78.805.45.77 Van oorsprong Hollander, overtuigd globetrotter, muzikant van beroep(ing), zwerft Rob rond sinds hij 16 was, met altijd op z’n minst één gitaar in z’n bagage, zijn hoofd en hart boordevol melodieën. Hij maakt z’n muziek overal waar hij komt onder de meest uiteenlopende omstandigheden: bij festivals, theaters, jongerencentra, in kroegen en vooral op straat en bij terrasjes. Zijn beheersing van de gitaar is indrukwekkend, hij speelt bossa nova, blues en andere balladen, vooral op een spaanse gitaar (met nylon snaren), soms op een 12-snarige westerngitaar (met stalen snaren). Zijn stem is zowel teder als sterk, hij zingt z’n eigen liedjes die verhalen van zijn reizen, ontmoetingen onderweg, liefde en teleurstellingen, dromen en avonturen. Hij interpreteert ook covers van o.a. Tom Jobim, John Martyn, James Taylor. Hij vertelt ’t één en ander tussen en over de liedjes, speelt in op wat er in het publiek gebeurt. Zijn persoonlijkheid, zijn manier waarop hij zich presenteert en zijn muziek maakt inspireren menigeen tot dromen. Sinds 1979 maakt Rob z’n muziek vooral in Zwitserland, waar hij een dankbaar en gul publiek heeft gevonden. Hij heeft nog ’n huisje in Zuid-Frankrijk, waar hij af en toe –vooral ’s winters- uitrust van zijn tournees . Hij heeft 4 Cd’s uitgebracht: « Sarah » (2000), « Live on the street »(2003) « Les K7 »(2005) (« Keep on Ramblin’ » (1979), « Wake Up » (1982), « Maya » (1985) ) en « Elsa » (2008) de eerste 2 met een mengeling van eigen liedjes en covers, « Les K7 (=de cassettes) met uitsluitend eigen nummers, « Elsa » met vooral covers en een paar instrumentale eigen composities. Iedere twee jaar in september is Rob voor een paar weken in Holland om z’n 49-jarige camper APK te keuren en profiteert ervan om daar zijn muziek op straat en terrasjes te spelen. Eventueel geeft hij dan ook een concert (of 2). Hij is flexibel wat betreft de omstandigheden waar hij speelt en zingt: op ’n podium, op straat, in kroegen of bij terrasjes. Hij heeft een kleine accuversterker voor buiten. Binnen, in zalen van meer dan 100 personen kan een geluidsinstallatie, verzorgd door de organisator, nodig zijn. Verschillende formules: - straatanimatie, met of zonder collecte (hoed) - Animatie van kroegen of terrasjes, idem - concert in een zaal(tje) met of zonder projectie van Rob z’n foto’s van o.a. waterspiegelingen. - presentatie in een zaal(tje) van straatanimatie met korte anekdotes beleefd als straatmuzikant Rob heeft vier CDs uitgebracht: # CD "Sarah" (2000), # CD "Live in the street" (2003), # 2CD "Les K7" (2005): cassettes Keep On Ramblin' (1979), Wake Up (1982) et Maya (1985), # CD "Elsa" (2008), de eerste twee en de vier met een mix van eigen composities en covers, de derde met uitsluitend eigen composities. Meer informatie en boeking: e-mail: rob.van.welij@gmail.com +31.641.13.93.23 Latest activity Category:Browse